Battle Lovers meet! Ahatake Kurosaki vs Kenpachi Zaraki!
Killing time Blood splattered the ground as the blade cut into the neck of a giant Hollow. It screamed as it faded away, and the young man who had killed it landed lightly on his feet. He was not wearing his usual suit, and had instead changed his attire to a White Shihashuko, to blend in easier in the Rukongai. This man was Ahatake Kurosaki. He had traveled to the Rukongai from the Yūrei Ōkoku on his wife's suggestion. She had told him that being there for about a week would be a good way to kill some of his stress. She had been right. Ahatake swung his blade around at another Hollow, this time a Gillian, who had appeared behind him, killing it instantly. And at the same time, a similar slaughter was taking place. Only it wasn't for relieving stress. It was for sport. Kenpachi Zaraki, former Captain of the 11th Division, unofficial Hunter Hollow, slung his sword blade several times to sling the blood off of it. As he balanced the black of his blade across his shoulder, he looked on in boredom at the final Adjuchas falling to its demise. Gah, it wasn't much fun as it was in the Gotei 13... back then, he had much stronger opponents to choose from... Byakuya Kuchiki... Ichigo Kurosaki.... Nnoitra Gilga... he had never seen the likes of any of them again. Now he was stuck as small fry such as these... why did he ever decide to leave the Gotei 13? Oh, that's right. Snorting, he re-sheathed his blade and looked into the direction of where he had came. All around him, there were several Adjuchas corpses, victims of his sword. On a side note, he only attacked Arrancar that wanted to personally fight him, due to the fact that some would rather just stick back and watch. They were the sophisticated ones of Hueco Mundo... it was a shame that they had to be strong ones. Being a wanderer sucked ass... leaving the corpses behind, he took off once more, searching for stronger prey. Ahatake's ducked a swipe by an Adjuchas-level Menos and slammed his blade into it's face, killing it instantly. That slash let up a thin energy pillar that lasted only second as Ahatake moved for his next kill, blood dripping from his blade. "Eh?" The sudden twinge made Kenpachi stop in his tracks, his uncovered eye widening slightly. It had lasted only for a second... but he had just sensed an oddity. Deciding to change direction, he did a right face step and ran in the direction of where he had sensed it. Whatever it had been... it was definitely different from the Adjuchas he had been killing. A closed smile came across his face, a testament of his anticipation. Who was he going to face down this time? Gripping the next Hollow by the throat, Ahatake twitched his hand every so slightly and a loud crack was heard. The Hollow's body went limp as Ahatake cut it in half. He was getting bored, and needed someone stronger to fight. He wouldn't need to wait very long to get his wish. Kenpachi's presence made itself known via fear. His spiritual influence was intensifying as he approached, and Ahatake's vision was similar to that of a TV breaking up. All around him, mental apparitions surrounded him, enveloped his body, and clawed at him viciously as if attempting to drag him down into the pits of the sands under his feet. They roared fiercely, screams echoing throughout his targets' ears. Under the influence, other Adjuchas that were in the area collapsed and split apart, unable to cope with the immense energy. Then... a sword stabbed through Ahatake's chest, pain shooting through his body... ...before it all dissipated, back into normal. And Kenpachi was standing a distance behind him, a toothy grin on his face. Had it been used against anyone else, it would have had great effect. On Ahatake though, it did nothing more than make his eye twitch as he turned to look at the one responsible. "And who the hell are you?" Ahatake asked, interested at the man's high energy. For a moment, Kenpachi allowed his mouth to curl into a thoughtful frown. It was such an easy answer - however, he decided to a bit more figurative. This man was capable of withstanding his spiritual pressure... while the rest of them collapsed. "Think you've got enough time to ask about that? I thought it'd be pretty obvious who I am..." He spoke. "As of this moment..." His hand gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword. "...your enemy!" Then, without warning, he lunged, unsheathing his blade in one quick and swift motion akin to the 11th Division's swordsmanship. His uppercut swing, regardless of whether it hit or not, would create a small, but powerful fissure - a hint of his actual strength.